


Burn

by PetalBurst



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, White Rose - Freeform, burn scars, eyepatch Ruby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetalBurst/pseuds/PetalBurst
Summary: Aftermath of Ruby losing her eye.





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> I love eyepatch ruby in concept so much. This was partially written thanks to osiria-petals' white rose art!

Searing pain.

That was the last thing Ruby felt before she slipped into unconsciousness. Weiss held her close as she waited for the others to arrive for help, her eyes widened and filling with tears as her screams faded into nothing.

\--

The sounds of a heart monitor took hold of the room, its incessant beeping reminding Weiss that Ruby was still here. Weiss never let go of Ruby, her hand gripping the other girl’s so tightly that it would take a team to tear them apart.

She sat through it all. The only time she let go was as Ruby was taken away for her operation and it was during those hours that Weiss had never wished more than anything that she could see that idiot again. To see her laugh. To see her smile. Weiss sat in that waiting room holding back tears.

It was all so much. It happened so fast. One second, Ruby was smiling her carefree doltish smile, and the next she was lying in a hospital bed barely clinging onto her consciousness. Weiss bit her bottom lip as Ruby let out a few groans. She looked like she was in so much pain, her brows furrowed, and a grimace etched onto her lips. Weiss gripped Ruby’s hand tighter.

Behind those bandages Weiss knew that Ruby would never be the same. Burn marks covered the side of her face, leaving a permanent scar that would forever paint Ruby’s world. Weiss had only seen the burns when they were fresh. She worried about how it would look. She worried about how Ruby would take it.

Weiss was pulled from her train of thought as Blake and Yang entered the room, solemn expressions painting their faces. Yang held two drinks in her hands and brought one over to Weiss, averting her eyes away from the image of her unconscious sibling. Yang could not bare to look at Ruby. Guilt overwhelmed her and she could feel tears pricking at her eyes. _She should have been there!_ It was her fault this happened! She couldn’t stand to be in the room any longer and bid Blake and Weiss a quick farewell and she retreated outside.

They took turns watching over the youngest member of their team, but Weiss had refused to leave. Blake sat beside Weiss for an hour and then when it was Yang’s turn to offer her condolences, she took the empty spot on Ruby’s left side. Weiss never let go of Ruby’s hand. She couldn’t leave Ruby. She didn’t want to leave her. Eventually Yang departed and it was just Weiss and Ruby alone in the cold hospital room. Weiss’ hand gripped Ruby’s tighter and her face felt as though it were burning up as tears began pooling in her eyes.

All emotion fled her being when Ruby’s hand shifted in her own and held her back.

“W-Weiss…?” Ruby’s dry voice called out to her icy teammate and Weiss jumped from her seat, the tears flooding uncontrollably.

“Ruby!” Weiss screamed, breaking the dreadful silence. Yang and Blake rushed in upon hearing the heiress call out their leader’s name.

Ruby cleared her throat, a weak smile gracing her lips as her friends came to greet her. That smile quickly fell when she realized something was blocking the vision in her left eye. She cleared her throat and slowly brought a hand up to her face. She could feel the rough texture of a bandage and a sense of ice-cold dread hit her. A panicked expression took root on her face, her heartrate skyrocketing, her shoulders tensing up. Her world felt like it was crumbling. The heart monitor’s beeping escalated.

Yang quickly moved passed Weiss, forcing the heiress to relinquish her hold on Ruby’s hand.

“Don’t worry Rubes!” Came the comforting voice of Yang, her own tears spilling forth as she took hold of Ruby in her arms. “You’re safe! I got you!”

“Yang… What happened!?” Ruby cried out as she fell into her sister’s embrace.

Weiss couldn’t help but cry as well. Ruby was safe, but this was the thing she was dreading most- The aftermath. The questioning. The expression on Ruby’s face, the tears, the horror, it broke Weiss’ heart. Watching as Yang soothed her distressed sibling and pulled her back into security was just one blessing today.

\--

After having had the situation explained to her, Ruby bounced between two selves. There was the self that was bubbly, the self they had all come to know and love. Then there was the self that was fearful, constantly looking over her shoulder and frowning.

Now, Ruby was enjoying a pudding cup curtesy of Blake. Blake had snagged one during lunch for their leader. In the room was just her, Weiss, and a silence.

“I’m sorry.” Came the broken voice of Ruby, breaking the silence that had been looming over the room.

“Why? You didn’t do anything wrong.” Inquired Weiss, her arms holding her own frame tightly.

“I made you cry.”

Weiss’ expression shifted, her eyes widening and mouth agape just a bit. Even in a life or death situation, Weiss could not believe that Ruby could still be thinking of others.

She leaned towards her and buried her head into the crook of Ruby’s neck, intertwining their fingers as she took in Ruby’s scent. “I’m just glad you’re here and safe.” Ruby relaxed into Weiss and rested her head atop the heiress’. She held Weiss’ hand tightly and let out a shaky sigh.

Ruby was safe and with her.


End file.
